El misterio
by Red-y-Yellow
Summary: Red volvio del Mt. Silver pero cambia en cuanto a Yellow se refiere ¿podra Blue ver que se esconde? pesimo sumary


**Hola bueno aquí hay un one-shot que se me ocurrio de la nada y escribi a toda prisa asi que nada tiene que ver con el retraso de los otros fics. Bueno se los dejo y NOTA: Este es de specialshipping, asi que si no te gusta y Eres de los raros (sin ofender) que prefieren luckyshipping, viridianshipping o feelingshipping ya te puedes ir por donde viniste.**

**Sorry si sono un poco agresivo pero…bueno solo lo siento aquí se los dejo**

**Cuidense!**

**Yellow PoV**

Habían pasado 3 años desde que sucedió. Yo estaba allí. El día que obligaron a Red los de la confederación a irse al Mt. Silver. Ella estaba triste. Le dijeron que era demasiado fuerte y que le dirían algún día que podía bajar. Todos se enteraron y despidieron, para luego irse al camino nada más que acompañado por Pika. Fui a ver a Blue. Tome una decisión y la are pase lo que pase.

-Me voy-Dije en casa de Blue.

-No te vas a ningún lado, solo espera-Me dijo. Blue era la única a la que le había confesado que amaba a Red, pero conseguí que no lo dijera diciendo que anunciaría su relación secreta con Green, cosa que ella no quería ni que se enterara el profesor Oak.

-No puedo-.

-¿Adonde vas?-.

-…..-Suspire. No sabia si decirle. Al final tuve que decirlo-Al Mt. Silver-.

**Blue PoV**

Un mes había pasado desde que Yellow se fue. Por suerte, nadie pregunto por ella.

Estaba caminando con Green por las afueras de pueblo Paleta, cuando vimos una figura con un Pikachu a lo lejos. Green se detuvo en seco y se quedo mirando. De repente, salio corriendo y yo lo seguí.

-¡Red!-grito Green. Claro era Red quien saco una sonrisa al vernos. En su hombro estaba Pika. No había cambiado nada, se veía igual que siempre, solo quizá un poco desaliñado, pero igual que siempre. Ojala Yellow estuviera aquí.

Como si mis pensamientos fueran realidad, justo Red pregunto-¿Y Yellow? No la he visto en su casa-Diablos, debía decirle la verdad, aunque duela. Solo Green y yo sabíamos de la decisión de Yellow de irse y Red debía saberlo.

-Ella..Fue a buscarte hace un mes-Dije yo-No ha vuelto-.

Red normalmente se habría afectado y alterado, pero ahora su cara paso a un semblante serio, como el de Green, y sin decir mas, se fue, dejándonos con la boca abierta.

Ese no era Red, el siempre estaba con Yellow o se preocupaba por ella, pero ¿Qué ignore como esta? Me parece que esto tiene algo que ver con otra cosa. ¿Se abra conseguido a alguien? Tendré que ver que le pasa.

**2 semanas después…**

Red estaba como siempre, feliz, pero siempre que alguien toca el tema de Yellow se vuelve como Green y saca el tema de la conversación o se va. No se que pasara con esto.

Estaba en mi casa viendo la tele cuando alguien taco la puerta. Decido ir a ver quien era por que estaba aburrida, pero que sorpresa e llevo cuando veo quien es:

-¡Yellow!-La abrase y la entre a la casa.

-Hola Blue-Dijo como si no se hubiera ausentado 6 semanas.

-Hay mucho que hablar-Le dije-¿Encontraste a Red?-Se me olvido que Red había estado aquí 2 semanas y luego se marcho de vuelta pues le habían dado un descanso.

-No, no tuve suerte-.

-Estuvo aquí 2 semanas-.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo estaba?-Me ataco con tantas preguntas como lo hago yo que comprendí por que Green me llamaba chica ruidosa.

Después de Responder sus preguntas volvió a su casa. Hable con el resto sobre el regreso de Yellow y me fui a dormir.

**2 semanas después…**

Genial, esto no puede ir mejor. Después de saber que Red viajaria de vuelta a Pallet, convencí a Yellow de no ir, para que se juntaran de una vez.

Cuando se juntaron, Red solo la abraso y hablaron tan amigos como siempre, pero Red se mostraba algo más distraído que de costumbre.

Estábamos todos los dex Holders de Kanto y Jotho, en un picnic. Después de molestar a Silver con Lyra y Gold con Crystal, me dirigí a Red y Yellow. Estaba la casualidad de que ellos se estaban mirando mientras conversaban, por lo que solo empuje a Red sobre Yellow y se produjo el beso. No duro ni 5 segundo y tenía a un furioso Red encima, que no paraba de atacarme con Saur y Pika.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que querías eso-Dije, a lo que Red soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, resulta que antes ya había dado mi primer beso-Dijo como si nada en medio de risas.

-¡QUEEEEEE!-Grite por todo el lugar.

-Fue con Yellow-Siguió como si nada, por lo que otro "¡QUEEEEE!" salio de mi boca.

-¿Y CUANDO FUE ESO?-Exclame furiosa.

-En el Mt. Silver, nos encontramos y yo me confesé, luego la bese y así fue todo-Dijo como si nada.

Arceus, que esto fue un martirio.

**Bueno como pueden ver, es muy corto y no muy coerente, por lo que me disculpo y no me salio como esperaba y el titulo tampoco esta muy bueno, pero no se me ocurrio nada mas, asi que espero que hayan disfrutado del one-shot y me despido!**

**PD:review please?**


End file.
